Abstract The Administrative Core will assure that an environment capable of supporting innovative research and outstanding training in neuroscience for Hispanic American faculty and students develops and is maintained at UCC. The will be accomplished by providing oversight and support for all SNRP activities, including all elements of the research program, enrichment program, supportive research core, and program evaluation. In addition, the Administrative Core will assist the Program Evaluator to enable a cost-effective, comprehensive, and not overly burdensome approach to assessment. The Administrative Core will be directed by the SNRP Administrative Director, Dr. Neal Simon, who will work closely with the Scientific Director and a Core Executive Committee comprised of the various SNRP Component Directors to assure effective management of the SNRP. The major functions of the Administrative Core will include oversight for the following areas i) Program Planning, Implementation, & Coordination, ii) Budget and Finance, ii) Infrastructure, iv) Advancement, Communications and Development, v) Program Evaluation, and vi) Annual Reports.